Swallow (Kirby)
Swallow, known in as 'Inhale '''in the ''Kirby series, is a move used by Kirby in the Super Smash Bros. series'' of fighting games. It's Kirby's signature move, having been a hallmark of the ''Kirby series since the beginning. Kirby opens his mouth wide and sucks in nearby opponents or objects. Once he has something in his mouth he can either spit it out as a damaging star or swallow it. In ''Kirby's Dream Land'', Kirby could only swallow or spit out things, but in Kirby's Adventure ''Kirby gained the ability to copy certain enemies abilities, known as Copy Abilities. In the ''Super Smash Bros. series, Kirby is able to inhale and swallow fighters to copy their B button special attack (example: If Kirby sucks in Yoshi, he'll gain his Egg Lay ability). In Kirby Triple Deluxe, Kirby gains a special variant of this ability called Hypernova. It gives Kirby several times more powerful suction. ''Kirby'' series In the Kirby series, this is Kirby's initial and main attack. In the first Kirby game, Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby couldn't gain powers by inhaling them, only swallow them or spit them out in a star-shaped attack to destroy enemies and blocks. Kirby's Adventure started the series staple of powers from enemies. Kirby Super Star introduced a function where a sucked up power cold be converted into a partner, either controlled by AI or another player. ''Super Smash Bros. The Swallow move sucks in opponents who get in range, much like in the game. Once, sucked up, Kirby has the choice of completely Swallowing them to gain the opponent's neutral special or spit them out as a star like in the games though with a significantly smaller range. Opponents just pop out after Kirby chooses. Kirby also has the choice of keeping the opponent in his mouth but he is much slower and heavier and the opponent can get out. This way has the option of using the suicide tactic where Kirby walks off the edge with the opponent in his mouth. If the opponent doesn't escape fast enough, he loses a stock whereas Kirby does have a chance at recovery thanks to his excellent jumping ability. Kirby Hats In addition to copying their standard special, Kirby gains a unique hat based on the character he sucked up. Since Kirby gains one for each character in the game, there are over 50 Kirby Hats. Melee had a couple trophies dedicated to it. Customizations In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, this move has 2 additional variations from the normal use for customized Movesets The first customization is Ice Breath. Kirby performs the same animation as a normal Swallow, but instead blows out cold air and the attack freezes his opponent. This move is based on Ice Kirby. The second customization is a launching Swallow. Kirby starts the animation the same but, instead of sucking in the opponent that walks close enough, Kirby launches himself to swallow the opponent. This is likely good for the suicide tactic Gallery See Also *Hypernova *Inhale - King Dedede's Neutral Special Category: Kirby moves Category: Super Smash Bros. moves Category: Super Smash Bros. Melee moves Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Needs infobox